The Doctor Is In
This is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions, created by Extrablu106. Synopsis Ben is mistakenly captured by Dr Psychobos who thinks that Ben is Ben 18! Ben must escape after learning a terrible secret involving much more than a simple plot to hack the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, however, Ben 18 has gathered as many friends possible to try and break into Psychobos' lab and rescue Ben! Plot (Camera zooms around a mysterious room full of complicated-looking devices, stopping at a clearing with a table. Cut to a close up of the table, and plans for Ultimatrix are thrown onto the table by a mysterious person) Voice: As you know, I have always been trying to top Azmuth's inventions. Finally, I have found a way. (Dr Psychobos, sitting in a device with four tall, Ultimate Spidermonkey-like leg spike things and two Kraab-like claw blasters, steps into the light) Psychobos: You see, yesterday I broke into that inferior, little Galvan's invention cupboard and found the plans for his next invention. I hate to be saying this, but it looks like an invention no other can beat. He calls it the Ultimatrix. And I want to build a copy. Software, that's where you come in. (Software, a purple version of Malware, steps into the light) Software: Why am I called Software? I want a threatening name like Killstrike or Overload. Then enemies would be really scared because they would think I'd rip them to shreds if they tried to fight me. Anyway, I know what to do. Go and get some pieces and stuff, and merge with the Omnitrix to help you hack it when you have it. Psychobos: Good. Now, Khyber. Do you know your mission? Although judging by your title, I suppose you could never forget even if you tried to. (Khyber steps into the light. He is taller, and has much more bone armour) Khyber: I know. Retrieve DNA of predators everywhere for you. The Tokustar predator will be hard, but I will manage. I didn't create the Sonorosian-powered Ultrasonic Sound Blaster for nothing. The hard part is climbing on it's back and cracking open a spike. They are rumoured, after all, to be near indestructible. Psychobos: Good, good. With our skills combined, nothing can stop me from achieving ultimate power over the entire universe! Mwahahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Software: Heh, puns... THEME SONG! (Ben and Rook 18 are sitting in Proto-TRUK. Ben 18 is sitting in the back.) Ben 18: I'm bored. Let's go alien and beat up Cent and B.H. Ben: Heheh terrible names. Rook 18: I suggest we- Ben and Ben 18: NO! (Omnitrix symbol pops out of dashboard. It beeps.) Rook 18: Oh, look, something for you to do. (Suddenly, a strange device bursts through the Holographic Messager. the device zaps Ben with a laser, making him disappear) Rook 18: Unusual! We must find Ben 10 and quickly. Ben 18: I'll go get some people. We have to find Ben... SCENE CHANGE! (Ben wakes up in some weird room full of crazy-looking alien tech. He looks around to find himself attached to a Chimeran Hacking Ring. A label on it says 'Property of Vilgax, conqueror of 10 world, king of Vilgaxia. DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED!!!'. A shadow slides across the room, and the silhouette's bright red eyes stare intensely at Ben.) Shadow: Why, this doesn't look like Ben 18 at all! Stupid, why did I ever steal that Plumber Emergency Teleporter? I should have known it wouldn't have worked. (Half of shadow comes into view. The creature looks around, before catching sight of the Unlimitrix.) Ben: Wait, is that- Psychobos: Yes, yes. Behold, the grand d-d-Doctor Psychobos! And I must say, strange Ben 18 lookalike... your watch seems... of great u-u-use to me. And I use that term loosely. Ben: Well, you've stumbled across another fella. Presenting Ben Tennyson, from a few dimensions down the street. Psychobos: Well, your watch seems interesting. I can see it has fusion technology built in, and top-class evolutionary functions just waiting to be used. You make me wonder why I ever thought about using Ben 18's inferior version of the Omnitrix. And I use that term loosely. Ben: Thanks for the compliment. It really helps. Psychobos: Now... let's get started on removing that nice, fancy watch of your's. (Psychobos brings out a large, fan-like object with jagged edges and many deadly blades attached to it. Ben screams in horror.) ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE! (Ben 18 is hanging out at Mr. Juicy, drinking 'Peanut Butter Juice'. Rook 18 is also there, drinking 'Jellied Cockroach Juice' and holding another cup filled with 'Spicy Grass Juice'. Rook 18 is thinking about mixing the two drinks he has together.) -New part, coming soon to a Fanfiction Wiki near you.- Category:Episodes Category:Extrablu106